The Administrative Core (AC) of the Michigan Center for Contextual Factors in Alzheimer's Disease (MCCFAD) will promote the two long-term goals of the Center: 1) to advance Alzheimer's Disease and Related Dementias (ADRD) relevant social and behavioral science research in underserved and underrepresented communities and 2) to diversify the research workforce dedicated to ADRD. We propose to focus on three minority and underserved groups with unique histories in Michigan: African Americans, Arab Americans and Latinos. ADRD research and community based relations with Arab Americans and Latinos will be developed specifically within this project; whereas, thanks to our UM colleagues, we will capitalize on the already developed research and community based relations developed by MCUAAAR and MADCC for African Americans. The AC will ensure integration and coordination of all MCCFAD activities through effective interactions, communication, and information flow. Further, it will leverage existing resources at the University of Michigan to enable unique linkages for collaborative mentoring and research. Fundamental to the Center are the pilot projects of the AD-RCMAR Scientists. Therefore, the AC will provide oversight and support for the solicitation and selection of pilot projects for funding and for the recruitment of scientists for the Center's Pilot Grant and Summer Data Immersion programs. This AD-RCMAR focuses on social and behavioral, i.e. contextual, factors that influence the experience of ADRD among different groups. To conduct high quality research in these areas research should include community resident participants in all aspects of the research. In conjunction with the Community Liaison and Recruitment Core the AC will help to build and sustain community partnerships in the most culturally sensitive and appropriate manner possible. And finally, the AC will ensure organizational and fiscal integrity, program effectiveness, and compliance with all relevant rules, regulations, and ethical principles. We will maximize the use of technology to implement a structure of segmented responsibility and strong oversight that includes counsel from Internal and External Advisory Boards as well as Community Advisory Boards. In sum, the AC will oversee, manage, direct and support all other MCCFAD Cores to assure that it enriches the conduct and quality of research on contextual factors in ADRD and increases the diversity of the ADRD workforce.